


Je Me Souviens

by foomatic



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: Hélöise remembers.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Je Me Souviens

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a lot of vids to this Vivaldi piece, but none that tried to capture what Hélöise was thinking in that gorgeous 2 minute and 45 second shot at the end of the movie. What I appreciate about the Vivaldi piece is that it feels like waves of emotion pulsing through Hélöise's memories, some relentness and vivid, some providing a brief respite before another wave crashes. Every change in melody provided a great transition between emotions and underlying tensions, and I hope it makes you feel the same rush of sadness, elation, bittersweetness and rapture that Hélöise feels. Thanks for watching.


End file.
